


no pretendas que controle mi pasión, es muy fuerte lo que pasa por mi mente (los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar)

by satvrno



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Vanilla, carla a lo mejor está un poco ooc, de mis COLD DEAD HANDS........., digamos que esto es en algún punto antes del civil ¿?, pero me pueden quitar el headcanon de que carla protege a florencia hasta de las moscas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: "Si algo había aprendido Jazmín en el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Flor era que nada estaba escrito. No importaba qué tanto tratara de predecir la reacción de Flor a una cosa u otra, jamás atinaba porque, y volvía al tema: Flor siempre la estaba sorprendiendo.Incluso con cosas que Jazmín pensaba no le provocaban reacción alguna."O, cinco veces que Jazmín del Río fue demasiado gay para funcionar.





	no pretendas que controle mi pasión, es muy fuerte lo que pasa por mi mente (los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hooooola! Iba a publicar esto el fin de semana pero después del adelanto para el capítulo de mañana dije, bueno chicos no me siento un poco bien, así que mejor les traigo smut para que se animen, lmao. Es la primera vez que escribo algo en español en ao3 y además la primera vez que escribo algo de las Estrellas. Ojalá no me haya salido tan mal, (me disculpo porque no sé si los personajes estarán medio ooc, juro que hice lo mejor que pude). 
> 
> Por cierto, también debo mencionar, que soy mexicana. No sé si todas las conjugaciones de los verbos en los diálogos estén bien, si ven algún errorcillo que quieran que corrija, me dicen y lo hago al tiro ahr ¿?
> 
> Feedback, críticas o tomatazos en la cara siempre son bien recibidos. <3 
> 
> Gracias a mis bebés Angie y Lina por haberle dado una leída a esto antes de que lo publicara.

**1.**

Jazmín siempre supo que le gustaban las mujeres.

Más o menos. 

Cuando era niña no le veía el problema a fijarse más en las chicas del colegio que en los chicos. Pensaba que era completamente normal sentarse en el patio de recreo y suspirar mientras cuando sin querer al caminar la falda a tablillas de Susana se alzaba lo suficiente para ver el interior de sus muslos. 

Al crecer fue cuando se dio cuenta que quizá sus fijación por pintar mujeres desnudas en clase de artes plásticas no era muy bien vista por la sociedad.

A su maestro sin embargo le daba igual, la incitaba a continuar pintando pues según él, lo que hacía a un gran artista era desafiar los límites y para Jazmín hubiera sido muy fácil seguir aquel consejo de no haber sido por su padre, quien estuvo al borde del colapso el día que la vio pintar encima del canvas a una muy desnuda y muy voluptuosa mujer. 

La vergüenza comenzó allí. 

Durante la mayor parte de la universidad escondía su preferencia sexual, temía que los demás se dieran cuenta y la fueran a señalar, fuesen a cuchichear de ella a sus espaldas o a llamarla cosas que por tanto tiempo había escuchado a su papá decir. Cuando en su grupo de amigos le preguntaban cuál era su clase de hombre ideal sólo reía y continuaba bebiendo su cerveza, esperando que alguien cambiara el tema.

El primero en darse cuenta fue Gero. Cuando la invitó al cine e intentó darle un beso, Jazmín tuvo que separarse ni bien sintió su aliento sobre su labio superior. Le preguntó cuál había sido el problema y Jazmín negó diciendo que no estaba interesada. En él o en las citas en general. Creyó que allí se iría a terminar su amistad pero para su sorpresa, Gero fue comprensivo. Siguió sentándose con ella en las áreas verdes de la universidad y le compraba gelatinas cuando a Jazmín se le olvidaba comer. Se lo preguntó campante un día, así sin más: _‘Che Jazmín… Vos sabés que no te voy a juzgar, sólo quiero que me digas si te gustan las minas, que no soy ciego y veo cómo la mirás a Elena.’_

Y Jazmín dijo que sí.

Luego fue Javo. Quien se enteró por Gero.

Y luego de Javo fue Elena quien la invitó a salir poco después.

Jazmín jamás se había sentido tan libre en toda su vida. Caminar de la mano con Elena era un rush de adrenalina, le sudaba la nuca de los nervios pero también sentía las llamadas mariposas revolotear como locas dentro de su estómago.

¿Y qué si las cosas no habían terminado bien con Elena? No era como si Jazmín pensara que con ella se iría a quedar toda la vida. Sí, había tomado un montón con Javo y Gero en ése bar de mala muerte en Córdoba y le había llorado a cántaros pero poco a poco, volvió a ponerse bien plantada sobre sus pies. 

Y luego conoció a Flor.

Florencia Estrella tan linda como un amanecer y el té de tilo que tanto le gustaba beber. Con su sonrisa radiante y sus nervios adorables que a Jazmín le provocaba un no se qué del qué sé yo. Florencia que dejó a Daniel en el altar por ella y Florencia que la besó primero y Florencia que siempre la sorprendía de una u otra manera.

Si algo había aprendido Jazmín en el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Flor era que nada estaba escrito. No importaba qué tanto tratara de predecir la reacción de Flor a una cosa u otra, jamás atinaba porque, y volvía al tema: Flor siempre la estaba sorprendiendo.

Incluso con cosas que Jazmín pensaba no le provocaban reacción alguna.

Caso y punto: Los uniformes de fútbol.

A Jazmín no le podía importar menos el fútbol. No entendía ni bola y tampoco era como si quisiera. Acompañaba a Flor a la cancha porque le gustaba verla gritar como una desquiciada al equipo contrario cuando éstos anotaban un gol. Iba con ella al bar porque se emocionaba de ver a la afición hacer sentir a Flor bienvenida entre ellos. Veía los partidos en el cuarto de hotel con Miranda y ella porque le divertía cómo se pegaban con almohadas cuando el Bicho ganaba. Pero siendo honesta, a Jazmín le chupaba un huevo el fútbol. 

Un montón de tipos corriendo tras una pelota. Qué diversión le iba a encontrar. 

Pero Florencia… Dios, Florencia.

Había recién entrado a la cocina con unos shortcitos de licra negra que se le escurrían por los muslos y su playera del Bicho que le quedaba grande la tenía amarrada con un nudo sobre la cintura. Tenía el maquillaje medio corrido y el cabello en una coleta desaliñada pero Jazmín no podía dejar de babear. 

Cual tarada. Viéndola tomar agua de su botella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. 

“¡Jaz, no me estás escuchando!”

_Mierda._

“No, no… Sí te estoy escuchando gorda.”

“Tenés la mirada como perdida, estás acá pero igual a mil kilómetros de distancia,” dijo Flor tapando la botella de agua y dejándola sobre el mesón de la cocina. “¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En Javo?” 

“¿En Javo?” Jazmín soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza. “No, no… Bueno, sí. Siempre pienso en Javo, ¿ves? Con todo lo de Vir y Lolita y el quilombo que se arma cuando están acá los tres en el hotel.”

Flor asintió no muy convencida.

“Dale, decime. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Daniel te dijo algo mientras no estaba?”

“No, ni se ha pasado por acá.” Jazmín carraspeó. 

Flor se estiró en el banquillo y la camiseta se alzó unos poquitos centímetros dejándola ver sus costillas y el lunar sobre su ombligo que siempre la volvía loca. Jazmín apretó el mango del cuchillo con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo iría a romper.

Era imposible que alguien se viera tan bien en un uniforme de fútbol. Imposible. 

“¿Jaz? Otra vez te perdiste en el espacio, boluda.” 

“Perdón, perdón. Creo que me voy a resfriar.” 

Flor no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse de su lugar. Se puso de puntitas a un lado de Jazmín, le tocó con la mano izquierda la frente y achinó la vista.

El corazón de Jazmín estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

Podía ver la concentración detrás de la mirada de Florencia, la preocupación que cargaban sus pupilas de sólo pensar que Jazmín podría estar enferma. Podía sentir como un millón de toques eléctricos el tacto de su mano, asegurándose de que su temperatura corporal estuviera bien. Pero ahí estaba el problema. 

Que su temperatura corporal se había disparado a los cielos. 

La tenía tan cerca y podía oler su perfume y casi sentir su labial deslavado que se iba a volver loca. 

“A lo mejor y tenés un _poquitito_ de fiebre. Esperá acá que llamo a Carla y—” 

El cuchillo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. 

De un momento a otro Jazmín estaba besando a Flor como si su vida misma dependiera de ello. 

Pudo sentir en su labio inferior el sonidito de sorpresa que Flor emitió cuando la puso en contra de la barra de la cocina. Una voz en su mente le decía que se detuviera, que estaban en el hotel a mitad del día y que cualquiera podría entrar y verlas pero su sentido común se nublaba a medida que sus manos bajaban con parsimonia de las mejillas de Flor hasta su cintura. 

La apretó contra sí, ganándose otro quejido y también una mordida en el labio.

“Ah, qué lindo.” Interrumpió una voz de repente. “¿Te estoy pagando para que te chapes a mi hermana en la cocina?” 

Jazmín apretó los ojos con fuerza. 

Carla tenía que ser, claro que Carla. ¿Quién más? 

“Hay clientes allá afuera, Jazmín. Clientes que esperan su comida y vos estás acá… Succionandole la cara a Florencia.” 

“No, pará, pará.” Interrumpió Flor quien apenas recuperaba el aliento. “Que fue mi culpa— _felpudo mojado_ —perdón, perdón.” Carla viró los ojos. “Que… Vine a contarle a Jaz del partido al que fui con Miru y la distraje yo, fue mi culpa.” 

“Me chupa un huevo de quién haya sido la culpa. Limpiate la boca y seguí cortando zanahorias,” su mirada se clavó en Jazmín. La fulminó de una manera que por un momento creyó que iría a caer muerta ahí mismo. “Y tú Florencia rajá de acá. Así no la distraes y no perdemos ni dinero, ni tiempo.” 

Flor se quedó estática en su lugar, moviendo el hombro incómoda. Miró a Jazmín un segundo y sonrió. El corazón de Jazmín volvió a latir a ritmo natural. 

“¡Rajá, Florencia!” La distrajo Carla y Flor carraspeó antes de salir de la cocina moviendo el hombro y cerrando los ojitos.

Jazmín tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no seguirla y preguntarle si estaba bien. 

“Y vos,” Carla llamó otra vez su atención. “Así como vea que te quieres volver a levantar a mi hermana en la cocina, te mato.” 

Jazmín tragó saliva. 

Carla daba miedo, sí. Pero a ella jamás. Se burlaba siempre de Leo y Federico cagándose en las patas cuando Carla les gritaba por acomodar mal una silla pero ahora que la estaba mirando fijo, con aquella voz autoritaria y ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Jazmín comenzaba a entender el temor de sus compañeros. 

“¿Estamos?” Jazmín sólo se atrevió a asentir. “Bien… Dale, las zanahorias.”

Cuando Carla salió de la cocina, Jazmín pegó su cabeza contra la barra. 

No podía dejar de pensar en Flor usando shorts de licra.  


 

* * *

 

**2.**

Jazmín sabía cuán erótica podía llegar a ser la comida, (¡era una chef, por Dios!) entendía el atractivo. No se consideraba a sí misma afecta a la idea de comida al mismo tiempo que sexo porque el desastre en las sábanas era inminente pero lo comprendía.

En serio que sí.

Más ahora que Flor comía una uva tras otra con la mirada fija en el televisor. 

Miranda había escogido la película y tanto ella como Flor y Virginia parecían estar embelesadas por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en la pantalla. Javo ya se había dado por vencido, estaba dormitando en el sofá y Carla parecía tener cosas más importantes que hacer en su celular. 

Menos mal. Todos tenían la vista fija en otro lado y eso le daba a Jazmín la oportunidad de ver sin escrúpulo alguno a Flor comer uvas de una manera, que a su opinión, era sumamente atractiva. 

Por alguna extraña razón, Flor no comía la uva entera, no se la ponía en la boca y la masticaba como hacía la mayoría de la gente, no. Flor tomaba la uva entre dos de sus deditos, la mordía a la mitad, masticaba, se relamía los labios y luego metía en su boca el resto de la fruta. 

Y así iba con todas. 

La garganta de Jazmín se secaba cada que Flor, casi sin quererlo, se lamía la punta de los dedos. 

Era algo tan mínimo, tan insignificante y pueril que Jazmín casi se sentía culpable de encontrarlo sexual.

_Casi._

Porque a veces Flor encontraba una uva particularmente dulce y cerraba los ojos de manera momentánea para disfrutarla más y cuando tragaba su cuello se veía delicioso y Jazmín se removía en su asiento. 

“Ay no,” Flor susurró de pronto mirando al tazón vacío entre ella y sus hermanas. “¿Ya no hay más uvas?” 

Jazmín tosió. 

“Sí… Creo. ¿Querés que vaya a ver?”

Flor la miró, luego miró la pantalla del televisor, luego a Jazmín otra vez y se levantó con el tazón en la mano. 

“Te acompaño. Igual no me pierdo de nada, ya sé cómo acaba la peli.” 

Jazmín asintió.

Mientras que salían de la habitación de Miranda y caminaban por el pasillo al elevador, Flor le preguntó a Jazmín si tenía problema en que le contara el final de la película y Jazmín dijo que no importaba. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención. Flor hablaba animadamente, le contaba que el pibe de la película al final dejaba a su esposa (que por cierto lo había engañado con un chofer… O un mayordomo, algo así) para irse a vivir al sur de Francia y vender naranjas (o melones). Y Jazmín quería concentrarse, de verdad que quería porque una de sus cosas favoritas era escuchar a Flor hablar pero su mente seguía repitiendo la imagen de Flor llevándose uvas a la boca y comiendolas cual diosa del Olimpo. 

Tan pronto el elevador abrió sus puertas y ambas estuvieron dentro, la besó. 

Aunque le tomó un segundo recobrarse de la sorpresa, pronto Flor envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Jazmín y la besó de vuelta. Flor sabía a jugo de uva y al brillo de labios sabor miel que usaba para que no se le resecaran, más aparte un sabor único que no podría describirse de otra manera que no fuera: Florencia Estrella. 

Flor fue la primera en separarse, Jazmín aún con los ojos cerrados podía escuchar cómo respiraba de manera arrítmica y cuando por fin la miró, desconcertada pero con las mejillas ruborizadas, quiso besarla de nuevo. 

“Sos hermosa, Flor.” Le dijo, presionando el botón de espera en el elevador. 

“Vos…” Carraspeó, pestañeando rápido. Aún como si quisiera entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. “Vos también sos hermosa. Mucho.” 

“¿Sí?” 

“Sí…”

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual ambas se vieron a los ojos sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras. 

“Mejor bajamos por la fruta porque sino van a pensar que— _mhmp_ —van a pensar que— _estamos garchando_ —nos perdimos… Van a pensar que nos perdimos.”

Jazmín sonrió. Sí, tal vez tendrían que bajar a la cocina y apresurarse, sabía que cuanto más se tardaran, más Miranda empezaría a hacer comentarios incómodos. Más Carla la fulminaría con la mirada. Tendrían que hacer lo que habían dicho iban a hacer, sin embargo, viéndola así, tan bonita y aún con la respiración irregular, no le daban ganas.

Quería quedarse allí. Encerrada en el elevador con Flor y besarla hasta que ninguna de los dos sintiera los labios o hasta que el sabor de la uva se perdiera por completo en sus lenguas.

“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó Flor sacándola del trance. 

“Nada. Quedémonos así otro ratito.” Le dijo haciendo un puchero. “No te he podido besar en toda la noche.”

Flor bajó la mirada avergonzada aunque con una sonrisa. Había soltado la más pequeña de las carcajadas, esa que a Jazmín le volvía loca y quería escuchar por el resto de sus días. ¿Cómo alguien la podía poner tan de cabeza? No lo sabía. Flor tendría que ser bruja porque ninguna otra explicación lógica había para todo lo que le hacía sentir. 

“Bueno. Un ratito nada más.” 

Justo cuando Flor se iba a parar de puntitas para darle otro beso, sonó su celular en el reducido espacio, haciéndola brincar lejos del susto. Tosió varias veces y Jazmín se mordió la lengua. En la pantalla brillaba el nombre de Miranda.

“Miru… Sí, sí. Ya vamos para arriba lo que pasa es que— _boluda_ —¿cómo?” Jazmín se le quedó viendo, preguntando en voz bajita si todo estaba bien. “Sí. No, acabamos— _mhmp_ —de entrar al elevador. Vamos para abajo de nuevo. Dale.”

Jazmín esperó un segundo a que Flor colgara el teléfono y lo guardara en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pensó que quizá la película ya habría terminado y que podrían regresar a la habitación de Flor para dejar de preocuparse por si alguien las estaba esperando pero la mirada culpable y frustrada de Flor le mostraron que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

“Que… Van a poner la segunda peli y que quieren que les llevemos pochoclos.” Se relamió los labios, presionando el botón de espera, reanudando así la marcha del elevador. “Nos… Nos van a esperar para ponerle play.” 

Jazmín suspiró. “Sí, dale.” 

Con la mirada llena de culpa, Flor cargó las botanas hasta la habitación de Miranda. Virgina estaba acurrucada en la cama con Javo quien de puro milagro se había despertado, Carla miraba aburrida la pantalla en pausa y Miranda las veía con una sonrisa pícara pero, afortunadamente, no hizo comentario alguno. Jazmín volvió a sentarse a un lado de Flor, su brazo la sostenía por los hombros, se había dicho a sí misma que trataría de concentrarse en la nueva película, ya que en la heladera de la cocina no había más uvas y Flor se había decidido mejor por fresas, supuso que no sería un problema. 

Gran error.

Resultaba ser que Flor comiendo fresas era muchísimo peor y al terminar la noche Jazmín tenía problemas en levantarse debido a la incomodidad en su ropa interior.  


 

* * *

 

**3.**

“¡Llegaste temprano!” Flor alzó la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo cuando Jazmín llegó a la sala. “Pensé que te ibas a quedar al turno de la noche en el hotel.” 

Jazmín dejó caer su mochila al suelo. De pronto le faltaba el aire. 

Florencia Estrella, la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida propia, estaba sentada en la sala de su casa usando nada más que la vieja camisa que Jazmín usaba para pintar, unos calcetines largos y bragas de encaje. Blancas además. Se miraba como ángel, allí sonriéndole, feliz de que estuviera con ella en lugar de trabajando y Jazmín juraba que había muerto de camino a casa en el autobús y este era el cielo mismo. 

“Estás usando mi camisa,” dijo. 

“¿Eh?” Flor abrió los ojos, casi desentendida. 

Jazmín recorrió con la mirada la figura de Flor: “Mi camisa.”

“¡Ah! Sí. Puse ropa a lavar y no tenía ni una pijama limpia. ¿Querés que me la cambie y agarre otra cosa?”

Jazmín negó con la cabeza, arrodillándose frente a Flor quien la miró sorprendida con las mejillas coloradas. 

“No.” Las manos de Jazmín empezaron a acariciarle los muslos descubiertos, dejándola así sentir la manera en que la piel de Flor se enchinaba a medida que sus dedos trepaban más y más hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior. “Se ve mejor en vos.” 

Flor rió más la carcajada se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando Jazmín tiró de sus bragas. Alzó las caderas para dejar que las quitara y bien atenta se fijó en la lentitud con la cual la blanca prenda bajaba por sus piernas.

Los labios de Jazmín estaban helados, a medida que trepaban desde su rodilla y hasta el hueso de su cadera, evitando el lugar donde más los necesitaba, Flor temblaba cada vez más. No estaba segura si era debido a la excitación o a la impaciencia. Una de sus manos empujó la cabeza de Jazmín hacia su centro, sus uñas luego cerrándose en un puñado del rojizo cabello para indicarle que se quedara allí. Para su mala suerte, Jazmín no hizo mucho. Rió en contra de su pelvis, su aliento rozando contra la intimidad de Flor que soltó un quejido y movió las caderas en un intento por apresurar la situación. 

“Me pones mal, Flor.” Jazmín susurró y Flor, aunque ya cegada por el deseo, agachó la mirada para verla entre sus piernas. 

“¿Yo te pongo mal? Mirá dónde estás vos,” su voz estaba ronca. Casi irreconocible. “Por favor, Jaz…”

“Lo digo en serio.”

“Sí, yo también lo digo en serio— _calienta rabas_ —perdón, perdón.”

Jazmín rió y la vibración hizo que los muslos de Flor se cerraran a cada lado de su cabeza. 

Sin ningún otro escape aparente, Jazmín cerró sus labios alrededor del centro de Flor, quien al sentir el calor de una lengua ya conocida subiendo y bajando por sus pliegues, arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca en un grito silencioso.

Mientras más entusiasmo Jazmín ponía en su tarea, más ruidosa Flor se volvía. Pequeños gruñidos que se perdían en la inmensidad de la casa pasaban a ser sustituidos por gemidos sonoros que retumbaban en las paredes y hacían que Jazmín perdiera la cabeza. En cierto punto del encuentro, Flor comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, sentía un calor insoportable por todo su cuerpo y necesitaba quedar completamente desnuda y a merced de Jazmín, sin embargo, cuando Jazmín se percató de lo que Flor trataba de hacer, se detuvo, ganándose una queja por parte de Flor, misma que calló trepando hasta sus labios y besándola para que se probara. 

“Dejate la camisa. Me gustás así.” 

Flor se estremeció. No tenía voz para hablar pero asintió y dándose por bien servida, Jazmín volvió a su lugar inicial entre las piernas de Florencia, propinando besos y lengüetazos a un ritmo acelerado. 

“Ay…” Escuchó a Flor, “Jaz… _Jaz._ ” 

Su boca atrapó con suavidad el botoncito de placer que hacía que Flor perdiera la cabeza y poco después, la sintió tensarse alrededor de sus labios.

Su mandíbula era un desastre entre saliva y Flor pero aún así, Florencia la tomó por el cuello y la besó. La besó hasta que le faltó el aire, hasta que era necesario que ambas se separaran. Jazmín trepó con trabajos a su lado en el sillón y de inmediato, Flor la abrazó. Escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Jazmín quien cuidadosamente la acarició el cabello. 

“De saber que así te ibas a poner si usaba tu ropa, lo hubiera hecho antes.” Dijo Flor en una voz chiquita, llena de modorra. 

“Podés usar mi clóset entero, si querés.” Jazmín le besó la coronilla. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. 

“Sí quiero.” 

Jazmín sintió una ola de deseo girar en su estómago de sólo pensar en Flor usando más de sus remeras. 

“¿Querés que vayamos a la cama?” Preguntó Jazmín, no queriendo separarse del todo. 

“Contigo a donde sea.”  


 

* * *

 

**4.**

“Mirá, necesito que me ayudes a elegir uno.” Flor dio un saltito entusiasmada en la cama.

“Javo me mata si sabe que estoy acá viéndote poner labiales en vez de allá trabajando con él.” 

“Bueno, igual no te puede decir nada porque yo soy una de las dueñas y te llamé para que me ayudes.” 

Jazmín sonrió, no podía decirle que no a Flor, mucho menos cuando se veía tan entusiasmada. Se limpió las manos en el delantal que aún llevaba puesto y se sentó frente a ella en la cama, observando los varios labiales que estaban en el colchón. 

“¿Por qué tenés que escoger?” Le preguntó levantando el primero que llamó su atención, un rosa pálido que se veía demasiado aburrido en su opinión. 

“Porque Lucía ordenó cinco, de una tienda re linda allá en Madrid. Uno para cada una de nosotras y me dejó elegir primero.” Flor le arrebató de las manos el labial, volvió a acomodarlo en la fila que había formado y ladeó la cabeza, pensando cuál sería el correcto para ella. “Quiero saber qué piensas vos. Cuál crees que es más lindo.”

Jazmín se encogió de hombros. “Con cualquiera te vas a ver linda.”

“¡Ay, dale Jaz!” Flor giró los ojos pero su sonrisa delataba que no estaba molesta. ¿Y cómo podría si Jazmín era perfección andando?

“Bueno, si querés mi opinión,” Jazmín empezó y Flor asintió. “Ese rosa… Yo creo que a Lucía se le va a ver mejor. Como más serio, más aseñorado… Va más con su estilo.”

Flor asintió. “Sí, lo mismo pensé yo.” Cogió el labial y lo puso en la mesa de noche de la habitación. “Yo quiero algo más… Más fuerte, ¿viste? Como un rojo de esos que te dejan los labios pareciendo una manzana.” 

Jazmín miró detenidamente los labiales restantes, había dos de color vino que quizá quedarían bien con el tono de piel de Flor, un púrpura cualquiera que de inmediato le hizo pensar en Miranda y un rojo, de ésos como los que decía Flor. Fuerte y que le dejaría la boca totalmente colorada. Con cuidado, se lo mostró a Flor quien observó el color con detenimiento, parecía que en silencio juzgaba todo lo que involucraba al lapicito

Luego, sin más, se levantó de la cama y entró al baño. Jazmín se rascó la nuca. Javo la iba a matar, ya se había tardado demasiado. 

Desde el baño escuchó un gritito. Se puso en alerta de inmediato, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro cuarto cuando Flor salió de éste con una sonrisa brillante. Tenía el color puesto y se veía maravilloso. Jazmín sintió un retortijón en el estómago y tragó fuerte. Dios, era una ridícula. No podía ser posible que una cosa tan  
pequeñita la hiciera tener esa reacción.

“¿Te gusta?” Flor preguntó. 

“Vení…”

“ _No te gustó una mierda,_ ” carraspeó en uno de sus tics y Jazmín extendió la mano mientras que negaba con la cabeza. 

“Vení…” Repitió y casi insegura, Flor caminó hacia donde estaba.

La tomó de las manos, Jazmín la miró en una mezcla de dulzura y frenesí y Flor, captando de qué se trataba, se puso en puntas y la besó. 

Jazmín enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Flor, manteniéndola cerca antes de que Flor la tirara sobre la cama y se pusiera a horcajadas sobre ella. Sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, intensificado por los labios de Flor que ahora la besaban con fiereza, mordían y succionaban todo a su paso. Sintió los dientes de Flor cerrarse alrededor de aquel punto sensible que tenía en la yugular y apretó los ojos fuertemente para no dejar salir un sonido embarazoso. Era demasiado pronto aún y Flor no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que llenarla de besos. 

Besos húmedos y sensuales que la estaban debilitando con cada segundo que pasaba. 

Cuando Flor comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa del uniforme, abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba trabajando, técnicamente, no podía dejar a Javo solo en la cocina, había gente en el restaurante y era la hora de la comida pronto, no podía… Flor movió entonces sus caderas en contra de las suyas, creando una fricción mínima, una que debido a las capas de ropa no se pudo apreciar del todo en su centro pero que aún así le hizo borrar todo tren de pensamiento de su cabeza. 

Qué importaba Javo. Qué importaba el hotel. 

Lo único que importaba era Flor y cómo le besaba los pechos con parsimonia. 

Sus manos se enredaron el el negro cabello, su respiración se entrecortaba cada que Flor decidía torturarla y pasarle la punta de la lengua por la clavícula. Jazmín la obligó a subir de nuevo, necesitaba besarla. 

Flor era un desastre. 

Tenía labial rojo corrido por toda la boca y hasta en la mandíbula, su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que respiraba fuerte para tratar de calmarse. Ahí estaba, Florencia Estrella sentada sobre de ella en toda su gloria mirándose como la musa perfecta para algún cuadro que Jazmín le pintaría después, todo lleno de rojos y marrones que contrastaran para crear la sensualidad con la que ahora se movía encima suyo. 

Jazmín se mordió el labio. La vio atenta quitarse la blusa y agacharse para darle un beso casto, mismo que trepó hasta su oreja donde mordisqueó el lóbulo haciendo que Jazmín soltara un gemido. 

“Me volvés loca,” susurró en un ronquido que sólo Jazmín podía oír. “Completa y totalmente loca. Quiero hacerte todo…”

A Jazmín le faltaba el aire. 

“¿Qué es todo?” Preguntó con una pulsación en su bajo vientre. 

“Todo…”

_Mierda, sí._

Flor movió de nuevo sus caderas, un movimiento errático y circular que Jazmín comenzó a seguir apenas consciente, estaba convencida de que moriría allí mismo. Tenía el corazón en la mano y el cerebro desconectado. En su mente para lo único que había espacio era para Flor y cómo echaba su cabeza para atrás en éxtasis. Flor y cómo gemía cuando Jazmín alzaba sus caderas de manera brusca y chocaban la una con la otra de manera deliciosa. Flor y su estúpido labial rojo que seguía en toda su cara haciéndola ver más hermosa que nunca.

Jazmín alzó sus manos, temblorosas, hasta el botón del pantalón de mezclilla de Flor. Lo abrió manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento, pretendiendo que el modo en el que Flor le suplicaba que no se tardara no le afectaba en absoluto. 

“¡¿Dónde están los labiales?!” La puerta se abrió de golpe y la escena se congeló cuando Carla y Miranda entraron a la habitación, empujándose como si quisieran ver quién llegaba primero. 

Flor abrió los ojos como platos. 

“¡Ay, bueno! ¡Ya está!” Carla gritó exasperada, tirando la tarjeta al suelo en furia. “Yo te mato Jazmín, te mato.”

“¡No, no!” Gritó Flor. “No es lo que pensás— _almeja con almeja_ —no es lo que pensás, te juro.”

Pero claro que era justo lo que Carla estaba pensando. Flor seguía encima de Jazmín, con el pantalón desabrochado, en sostén y con el labial por toda la boca. Era justamente lo que estaba pensando. Jazmín estaba apretando con fuerza el trasero de Florencia y tenía el pecho cubierto de moretones y marcas de color carmín. No había manera de que no fuera lo que Carla estaba pensando. 

“Carla no te hagas imágenes mentales que pueden estar erróneas,” interrumpió Miranda, tomando a Carla por el brazo para impedirle saltar directo a Jazmín para darle un golpe. “Si es re obvio que están ensayando.”

Flor y Jazmín se vieron confundidas. 

“Sí, mirá… Que el circo está haciendo audiciones y las dos van para ser payasos.” Miranda explotó en carcajadas y Carla trató de soltarse de su agarre, sin ningún resultado fructífero. 

“ _Boluda,_ ” Flor carraspeó por lo bajo. 

“Dejá de tocarle el culo a mi hermana o te parto la cara, Jazmín. Te lo juro.” Gritó Carla aún intentando llegar hasta ella. 

“¿Qué pasa acá? Los gritos se oyen hasta el deck,” Entró Virginia en medio del caos.

Bárbaro. La familia entera estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Faltaba que llegara Lucía también para que la postal estuviera completa. 

(Jazmín rogaba, rezaba y pedía a quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo que Lucía no se apareciera porque ya suficiente tenía…)

Miranda continuaba riendo a carcajadas, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Flor parecía no poder moverse de los nervios, Virginia no sabía ni para dónde ver y Carla soltaba a diestra y siniestra insultos que Jazmín no había escuchado nunca. Su celular comenzó a timbrar como loco, mensaje tras mensaje de Javo preguntando en dónde estaba y por qué lo había dejado solo en la cocina. 

“¡Quitale las manos del culo, mierda!” Carla vociferó y Jazmín dio un brinco.

Ah sí, que la seguía agarrando.  


 

* * *

 

**5.**

“Me mentiste, boluda.” Jazmín suspiró aferrándose a las sábanas. 

Flor no contestó, sólo sonrió y Jazmín sintió sus dientes en contra de su clítoris. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

“No es la primera vez que estás con una chica, no es posible. No…” Una larga bocanada de aire, un gemido, una luz detrás de las córneas de sus ojos. “Flor…”

La lengua de Flor se movió sin apuros de manera circular alrededor de su parte más sensible, había veces en las que Flor se concentraba únicamente en la punta de su clítoris, lo acariciaba con fuerza y lo tomaba entre sus labios para succionarlo de una manera poco delicada, sus cortas uñas se clavaban en los muslos de Jazmín para mantener sus piernas abiertas y cuando respiraba en su contra, Jazmín sentía que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. 

Había tanto amor y lujuria tras las caricias de Flor. Detrás de cada mirada, cada lengüetazo y cada mordisco en su rodilla. Todo lo que hacía era divino y Jazmín no concebía cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin Flor, cómo había llegado alguna vez al clímax sin Flor lamiendo entre sus pliegues. 

Las caderas de Jazmín se movieron al tiempo que Flor le había marcado, su desesperación era palpable, estaba tan cerca que lo sentía en sus dedos y el arco de su espalda.  
Flor pareció darse cuenta pues se separó momentáneamente y Jazmín dejó salir un gruñido gutural que se asemejaba a una queja. 

“No, no pares. Por favor, no.” Le suplicó cuando Flor trepó hasta quedar sobre ella. 

Flor sonrió, poniéndose un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja y cuando Jazmín pudo por fin enfocar su mirada en ella, sintió una nueva pulsación de deseo en su vientre, misma que bajó a su entrepierna para dejarla más mojada que antes. Flor tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz rosada, tan tentadora y bonita. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, la manera en la que le sostenía la mirada hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Y su boca, siempre era su boca la que hacía que Jazmín perdiera la razón. 

Sonriendo, comiendo, besándola. Era siempre su boca la que le hacía entrar en frenesí descontrolado. Y ahora, cubierta en la humedad de Jazmín se veía incluso más tentadora que en otras ocasiones. 

“Flor,” gimió tomándola por el cuello. “Te necesito.” 

“Ya sé.” Contestó con una sonrisa pícara, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de qué tanto afectaba a Jazmín. “Paciencia.” 

Jazmín cerró los ojos y casi al mismo tiempo, dos de los dedos de Flor bajaron de su pecho hasta su centro, despegaron sus pliegues y esparcieron su humedad con parsimonia de arriba hacia abajo. Un gemido resonó por el vacío de la habitación, luego otro más fuerte y luego un grito cuando Flor entró en ella. Sus paredes se tensaron de inmediato alrededor de sus dígitos y con cuidado para no terminar tan rápido, Jazmín movió las caderas de forma circular. Con cada movimiento los dedos de Flor llegaban más profundo, chocaban contra ella creando una fricción maravillosa.

“Flor,” se encontró a sí misma diciendo cual rezo. “Mi amor…” 

Aún con los ojos cerrados Jazmín sintió los labios de Flor moverse en contra de los suyos, sus dedos curvándose y pegando ligeramente con aquel punto que le hizo perder concentración. El beso de repente era todo dientes y saliva, no había nada de delicado en éste y a Jazmín el pensamiento la hizo excitarse aún más. Los dedos de Flor volvieron a curvarse y entonces no pudo contenerse más. Su abdomen se tensó y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. De su boca no salía ningún sonido, parecía que hasta eso se le había olvidado, no podía articular palabra alguna y corresponder al beso que Flor le continuaba dando. No, ahora todo su cuerpo estaba perdido en la extrema sensación de placer que se extendía desde el dedo más pequeño de sus pies hasta el último cabello en su cabeza. 

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Jazmín no supo cuánto habría pasado. Su cuerpo se movía de manera errática, sentía su vientre aún endurecido y los dedos de Flor sacándola suavemente del trance. 

Jazmín respiró profundo y después de que su cuerpo se hubiera relajado por completo en contra del colchón, abrió los ojos. Flor la veía atenta con una sonrisa. 

“Me mentiste,” Jazmín le volvió a decir acariciándole la mejilla.

Flor se sonrojó pero rió mostrando el hoyuelo que a Jazmín tanto le gustaba. 

“Jamás te he mentido.” Confirmó y le dio un beso en los dedos. “¿Por qué decís que te mentí?” 

“Porque…” Jazmín sintió cómo sus piernas volvían a abrirse por inercia y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. “Porque sos muy buena en esto…” 

“¿En esto?” 

Ambas rieron. 

“Sí. En esto.”

Con cuidado de no moverse demasiado rápido, Flor se recostó a un lado de Jazmín en la cama y pasó una de sus piernas por las piernas de la contraria para sentirla cerca. Se abrazó fuerte a su pecho, Jazmín la envolvió con sus propios brazos y contenta, dejó salir un suspiro.

“Sos la primera mujer con la que he estado.” 

Flor confirmó algo que Jazmín ya sabía. Igual, sintió un montón de cosquillas en su pecho de oírlo. 

“Y también vas a ser la última.” Flor le dijo con la cara escondida en el espacio que se hacía entre el cuello de Jazmín y su clavícula. Sonó quedito pero aún así, Jazmín pudo escucharla. “No quiero estar con nadie más que con vos.” 

Jazmín le besó la coronilla. 

“Te amo mucho.” Flor dijo y Jazmín la apretó contra sí. 

“Yo también te amo mucho.”

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy triste de que la novela se vaya a acabar la semana que viene, estoy como en bajón depresión voy a pedir que me traigan un poquito de azúcarrrr (ya perdón, juro que no quoteo más a la Carmen Barbieri).
> 
> Si me quieren seguir en tumblr, [me encuentran por acá.](https://carlyraesjepsen.tumblr.com/)
> 
> El título es de la canción "Te quiero comer la boca" de la Mosca Tsé-Tsé. :)


End file.
